Touch panels may be divided into two types including resistive and capacitive ones depending on their operating principles. Currently, the capacitive touch panels have been widely used in electronic products. The capacitive touch panel operates on the basis of current sensing by human body, i.e., it senses a touch signal through an electrode in conjunction with characteristics of the human body. When the touch panel is touched by the human body (e.g., a finger), a coupling capacitance is generated between the finger and a conductor layer of the touch panel due to an electric field of the human body, and a current generated by the electrode of the touch panel flows towards a touch point. Then, a position of the touch point can accurately calculated.
Usually, as a critical member of the touch panel, a conductive film includes a conductive layer and an insulating base material. The conductive layer is mainly made of indium tin oxide (ITO) and formed on the insulating base material through vacuum evaporation, patterning and etching, so as to form the conductive film. Then, the conductive film is adhered onto a transparent glass panel through an adhesive layer, so as to form the touch panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conductive layer for the existing touch panel includes first pattern electrodes 1 and second pattern electrodes 2. The first pattern electrodes 1 are arranged in an X-axis direction, the second pattern electrodes 2 are arranged in a Y-axis direction, and intersection points formed thereby are the touch points. Usually, the first pattern electrodes 1 and the second pattern electrodes 2 are each of a diamond shape as shown in FIG. 1. This structure is single and vulnerable to interferences from the outside.